


It Was Always You

by moon_boat



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_boat/pseuds/moon_boat
Summary: Isamar the Hedgehog doesn't know where she stands with the Sonic Team. Sonic has no trouble seeing she is more than an extra pair of hands.Weh self-indulgent fic wehasdsad i like sonic too much, a bit of self-loathing here and there but its alright because it gets better in the end





	It Was Always You

Everyone in the team had a unique feature they were happily known for. While Sticks was intune with her wild side, Amy took pride in her ability to remain level-headed and graceful. Knuckles aced in the strength and physical department, and Tails fascinated his teammates with new useful innovations. They both made for a fine contrast to the obvious leader of the pack, Sonic the Hedgehog. Cool and confident, he knew how to blow everyone away with his incredible speed and ability to switch from a nonchalant guy to the courageous hero that everyone came to know and love. The team was amazing. Sonic was amazing.

Sonic bounced with energy and ran with his troubles behind him, focused with the bright future ahead. He threw caution to the wind and risked heroic fights for fun, just to laugh and celebrate it with his friends at the end of the day. But it wasn't just his outlook on life that caught a particular hedgehog's attention. When he reached his gloves hand out towards her, inviting her to join his team, she smiled widely. When he offered to help her with the groceries throwing a few jokes in her direction, she laughed out loud, silently treasuring those mundane moments that their friendship began to build off of. When he ran to her rescue after she got mixed into one of Dr. Eggman's schemes, the way he held her close hoping for that would happen again. The way the hug lingered too long to be a normal hug between friends, emerald eyes filled with relief. That's when she blushed. But what her made her heart skip a beat, was how softly he spoke to her when they were in private, as if they were the last two living beings in Mobius. The way he would speak of his mistakes as a way to make her feel less lonely. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt his presence next to her, shivers running all over her as he shared his rookie mistakes. Her eyes would gloss over everytime they spoke to one another, because for once someone was looking beyond her mistakes and clumsy personality. 

"You're cooler than you think Isamar. I believe it and you should too." He nudged her. Isamar smiled at Sonic and Sonic softly chuckled back. Comfortable silence followed after as she closed her eyes, imbedding his sweet voice and words into her mind. For once she wanted to be someone useful, someone better, and he gave her the confidence to start. But what exactly did he believe in?

~~~

"Oh nonononono!" Isamar shouted as smoke began to fill up the already messy kitchen. She turned down the oven, fanning her apron over the hot oven in a poor attempt to cool it down. After the smoke cleared up, she pulled out a tray of...crusty brownies? "I don't think thats what chocolate cookies are suppose to look like." Isamar mumbled to herself, placing the hot tray on top of the stove to cool down, next to a gallon of fresh lemonade with an assortment of fruit and pulp swimming inside. Isamar plopped herself on the ground, exhausted.

It wasn't the cooking that tired her out exactly. In fact, she couldn't quite pinpoint it. Maybe the fact that she fell from an average-sized maple tree that morning when Sticks tried teaching her how to climb. Or perhaps it could've been Isamar's anxiety-induced ramblings that caused Amy to get quite prickly from not being able to focus. Oh, possibly it could have been when she was suppose to spot Knuckles when he was weight lifting and felt utterly hopeless when it was her time to shine, leaving Sonic and Tails teaming up to save him. Isamar twirled a curl from her thick hair as she thought hard. It was everything. From the dirty kitchen down to her forgetting what groceries to buy, she knew all too well that she was a mess. It was something she knew all too well and nobody tried to deny that fact when she would prove it by doing something selfless. "...Except Sonic." she thought aloud. Isamar jumped up, scraping the now cooled-down cookies onto a decorative plate. Tonight the rest of the squad will come back from a mission and she would surprise them with burnt cookies and pulp-filled lemonade and they are going to like it. Her soft ears perked up with enthusiasm remembering Sonic's encouraging words. Off she bounced to the backyard, setting up a relaxing outdoor setup for the others, with glasses surrounding the plate.

Isamar sat, her eyes fixed onto the horizon as the sun began to set and the sky began to turn to an array of warm hues. She felt the breeze pick up, blowing away leaves softly, trickling onto the roof of the house. She noticed, the wind began to whisper in-between the branches of nearby trees and enjoyed the soft conversation shared between the trees. Whispy whispers became low voices and low voices became solid conversation shared among a group of friends returning from a day-long mission. Isamar bounced and skipped over to the front door, meeting with her group of lethargic pals. "Welcome home! You guys look-!" She cut herself off, staring at all the dirt and bruises from their adventure. Amy sighed, "You don't wanna know what Eggman had planned for us." She walked pass her, dropping on the couch to an already passed out Sticks. Isamar spoke aloud as she already began to attend to their injuries with a nearby first-aid kit, "Oh gosh. Usually Eggman doesn't have the talent for whipping up strong robots." Tails weakly groaned as he closed the door behind Sonic and him. "Trust me, he's getting creative. It's a good thing he's bad at designing the basic functions of robots, or else it would be hard to destroy them." Knuckles winced at the burning of the alcohol Isamar dabbed on his wound. "It's a good thing we all went as a team though," Sonic confidently boasted, "I would've been toast if I had to deal with Egghead myself while he ups his game. Good job team!" He leaned on the kitchen counter, receiving weak 'woohoos' from everyone.

Isamar'ss lips curved into a smile, admiring Sonic's celebration on the team-based effort. They all couldn't do it without one another and it was so amazing, she couldn't help but envy them all. She sighed, wishing she could be half as good at they are at adventures. Instead, she stayed at home making a bigger mess than it was originally. She's surprised they didn't smell the smoke from before and the sour hints of lemon in the air. Just beyond the back of the house waited the mess of snacks she attempted to prepare them and the longer she thought about it the more pathetic she felt.

Isamar found herself scratching at her own metaphorical scab of self pity, making it bleed once again. The smell of smoke filled her lungs and the sour lemon grinded against the scab, she almost felt as if Eggman sent tiny robots itching all over her body, making her twitch and shake at the thought of her dear friends eating her pathetic mistakes. Isamar began to feel the room get smaller. Isamar felt her throat tighten. Isamar wanted nothing more than to be what Sonic saw in her. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to hear his voice. What as it that he said again? Did he even say it in the first place? Why do I even-

"Hey Isamar, what did you whip up for us today," a familiar voice called out. She looked up. "You usually have some drinks and snacks ready for the crew. Aren't we parched, guys?" The others sat up, gladly reminded about the fact that something, someone, waited for them at home. Isamar's mouth moved although she couldn't hear herself, she was sure she said something. "You burned the cookies? Oh come on, Isamar! We don't expect you to cook like a pro chef." Everyone agreed and reassured the anxiety-ridden hog. "It can't be that bad. If worst comes to worst, we probably have some ice cream we could mix it with." Everyone got up and happily headed towards the backyard, excited for whatever awaited for them. As she watched the distinctive figures disappear into the dimlit outdoors, a rough hand held her shoulder.

Isamar looked up at the figure who was none other than Sonic, smiling down at her. She was able to breath once she felt the room clear of the imaginary smoke and just stared in awe of the hedgehog before her. Before she could respond to any of his previous statements, he gently grabbed her hand, pulling her in his direction. She softly gasped, curly brown hair frizzing up at the sudden closing in distance. Their eyes lingered onto one another, hers in absolute awe of his radiant green eyes fixed on her. His lips parted. "You're cool, Isamar," He looked towards the group of others, drinking happily and eating away the cookies, not bothered by the burnt outer shell, "and you're a big part of this team too." Sonic looked back down at her and chuckled, "You make us feel glad to come back home after messing with Egghead," he paused, cheeks slightly flushing, "you make us feel like we're home." Isamar eyes began to water as her eyes darted between Sonic's eyes and mouth. She glanced back at her group of friends chatting away, as leaves began to fall on an empty chair waiting for her to fill it.

Before she realized, Sonic was tugging her towards them, "Now come on! Let's waste no more time and join the gang!" Isamar followed suit, eyes watering, joining in on the shared jokes among her friends as they sipped and ate what she prepared. The wind blew cold air into the house that day as the pink sun-lit sky began to grow dark and shine. Isamar closed her eyes, listening to her friends chat and the wind whisper, it wasn't until a cold breeze went by when she realized she still held onto Sonic's warm hand. She didn't mind it. Isamar simply smiled, basking in the moment, knowing that her friends looked beyond her faults and genuinely enjoyed her company. Sonic always thought of her as home, and she let herself believe it.


End file.
